Oread/1869-01/page/3
﻿THE ORE A D. 3 “But you take so sober a view of just a little tun,” Carrie said, not qnite willing to lay down her arms. 1 “Because I am anxious that you should have a correct view of old maids, that yon may not bo; inclined to throw yourself away . by marrying some scape grace, tor fear of being one. I am confident that many unhappy marriage# are the result of this foolish dread, ' which some young girls have of being called an old maid.” j “I must confess to that,” said Carrie. “I should hate to be called an old maid.” “You mean that you would dislike to be ridiculed,” replied her aunt. “That is not unnatural ; but, if iti the Providence of God, yon should be obliged to choose between an unsuitable marriage j and living a single life, would you j not b£ wise In choosing the latter? ' Could you maintain your self-respect in choosing the former, especially if your prevailing motive were to escape being called an old maid ?” | “But I hope for better things, Aunt Em.” ' “I hope for better things for you ■ Carrio. I say better,, because 11 think it is better to marry, if you| can marry wtell—well, I mean as regards those qualities of heart and intellect, which command affection and respect. “If yon do not have the opportunity "of marrying a man whom you^ thoroughly esteem, and to whom you can give your whole heart, you will be happier in remaining unmarried, for the simple reason that one is happier in do-ing right tlmu wrong.” “It does very well, auntie, while girls are young, or any time till thev are sixty or so, but then just think of it—to live' “Would it not be better,” said all alone with a cat, and be all ‘Aunt Km,’ when the family had wrinkled up, and not have any- assembled in the parlor after tea, body glad to see you. Oh ' oh !” “for me to write my story ? It and Carrie fairly shivered at the1“J*y u°t be entertaining to any thought. ; onabnt yourself.” 1 “As to wrinkles,” was the re- “Oh ' no, auntie," Carrie said, ply, “your own observation must “I have been expecting to hear it teach voii, that they come ratlur this evening, and hurried up the earlier in married tiiau in single dishes that 1 might have plenty of life. As to living with a cat, tlmt time.” is optional, as is also the not hav- 51 r. Clinton assured them that ing friends glad to see von. You it would not iuterrupt his reading, remember what Whittier says of a,,d 51 rs. Clinton said she ^should his maiden aunt: * I enjoy listening to the story her- 'WVIoome wheresoe’er went, self, as her sister had never told A calm -and gracious ; u 1 * H»»r priuuMioe the iuconie frcr lONCillhliPS. And womanly almoiphwe of home V | With this J>Crmis*ion, Mis* There are many such, Carrie ; Freer cdmmenced. and I say, with Whittier at the T , .. ,. , “When 1 was not quite a vear close ot this beautitm tribute: i , ; oM, my mother died, and a vear VBe slMine to Uim of uronitu born, . .1 . , Who h*ih for sucb but thoujhi scoru !’* trom that time, my fitthor married “You are rather severe, auu- 3f,nr grandmother, Carrie, then a tio, still ^'ou may b^ right. I *md pretty girl, tolie took think you are nice, bnt then vou (-aro ol mfe >mtil your are not .so very old. Ill0ti»t-r was'born ; then mygrand- “Thirty-nine,” annt Em said, i m'*tl,cr’ =,n7 mother* mother. smiliu a* t claimed me, and with her T re-“r.ut fron, really, do not look so ,nrt‘ned until her death four years oil,” Carrie'said with a ragno S1,e »no uf tlitj .kinO- idea that-consolatory words were , 0St-?entlest,and loveliest women 1 needed. “Your face is full, and ever knew : and .to'**1 me s? vonr chceks are pink, and vour j ‘that she indulged every eyo. look pleasant. No one would whim* and carei1 for me fts tea(ict" ever suspect that you weie an old j1)' M thon«h 1 h:td beea an inva* maid, .and I cannot imagine how ! or babe. you ever came to be.” > hile we lived in a large vil- ^“1 suppose I am to understand lRoe "here I cmld have daily ex-tliat last remark as an iuvitation citeraent, the society, ot my young to tell irty experience, which I will friends and the few hours spent in do after tea, if you would like to ..the academy each day, something, hear it.” • *u short, to occupy my mind aud “That is delightful,” sa;d Carrie time, my grandmother’s plan with enthusiasm. “The stockiugs worked very well; or, rather, I are done too. Now I will help did not show the ill effects of it as mother get supper.” , i I did when we moved into a coun- With this 6he disappeared, try place» on a farm, and a mile good, industrious girl that she, froiu °»r nearest neighbor, was, and left her aunt to*“calI up, “There was no school, except-hor girlli'tf>d’s memories.” ing the-one for the district, which